User blog:Valentin 98/BakuTech: Evil Insurrection - Chapter 2
The second chapter of my BakuTech Fan Fiction. Dead Legends Chapter 13 will be up soon too. Enjoy. Chapter 2 The next day, Valentin studied the Gate Card in the center of the same table he had rolled Cobalt Drayga across the previous day. This time, his goal was to knock out the BakuTech on that Gate Card – Spring Akuami. Rike Evenal chirped in excitement as he closed up in his Ball Form. Valentin positioned the Bakugan in the direction of the front of Spring Akuami. Dad wants me and Rike to knock Spring Akuami off that card for some reason, thought Valentin. At least it wasn’t Cobalt Drayga he set on it, or else something’s up. Meanwhile, Igor watched in silence, grinning. He wondered whether Valentin or not truly believed that he and Rike Evenal could take out Spring Akuami. After all, Spring Akuami had a high Defense that made up for its Attack, which, however, was not far behind it. Today, though, Valentin decided try a different rolling technique. He brought the hand with Rike Evenal close to the table, and lifted it back. Immediately, he brought it forward and let go of Rike Evenal right before he reached the table. At high speed, Rike Evenal rolled straight into Spring Akuami. Valentin studied the BakuTech. He wondered whether it was truly alive, or some inactive specimen. Rike Evenal, determined to not let his Brawler down, stayed in the direction he was rolling by not doing his own movements. Valentin watched with bated breath as Rike Evenal reached the Gate Card. Rike Evenal flung open on contact with the Card, and flew right at Spring Akuami. Valentin knew the BakuTech would not have much of a chance. But then – “Argh! No!” yelled Valentin, hitting the table with his fist as Rike Evenal flew back onto Valentin’s side of the table. It lay there, looking dejected and defeated. Spring Akuami, however, was still in the same position as it was before. Valentin thought he saw a glint in Spring Akuami’s eyes as he inspected the BakuTech. “Interesting roll. I actually thought you might have knocked him out. But then again…” said Igor, grinning. Valentin faced his father, looking annoyed. “Yeah. Right.” Rike Evenal got up and began doing a frenzy dance that signaled that he was clearly not in a good mood. Both father and son laughed when Rike Evenal tripped on his side and began to grumble some nonsense. Igor strode over a side of the table and reached for Spring Akuami. After he removed the BakuTech from the Gate Card, he strode up to the altars and placed Spring Akuami on its spot. When Igor turned around, he noticed Valentin glancing at Cobalt Drayga. He noticed the concentrated look on his son’s face. “You do know that I saw how you rolled Cobalt Drayga onto that card, right?” brought up Igor, smiling. Valentin pretended to not be surprised. “So?” Igor’s smile grew wider. “Since you’re apparently so anxious to try it again…why don’t you right now?” At those words, Valentin’s eyes widened as he glanced at his father. “You for real?” “What harm can it do? It’s not like once Cobalt Drayga’s used, he’s not new or can’t be used again,” replied Igor. He took Cobalt Drayga from its altar and walked over to Valentin. He handed the BakuTech over to Valentin, who gladly accepted it. “Here you go. Alright, I want you to try to knock off some Bakugan or BakuTechs using Cobalt. If you can do it, and possibly perform a near technique, he’s yours.” Valentin just stared, dumbfounded. “Dad, this is great, but you can’t just go to your own son and give something as good as this to him every day –“ “Every day? I don’t do that ‘every day’. Besides, you need to perform some successful knock outs to earn him. How do I know you’ll accomplish that or not?” pointed out Igor. “Because I can, and I will,” said Valentin, confidently. “I’m glad you know you can accomplish this. Begin then,” said Igor. He rolled a Bakugan Valentin did not recognize onto the Gate Card at the center of the table. It successfully stood on the Gate Card, red eyes gleaming. “And that one is…?” said Valentin. “That one is Van Shoruza, a specially colored BakuTech. High Defense, but low Attack. Go ahead. Try,” motioned Igor. Valentin nodded and positioned Cobalt Drayga as he usually did for Rike Evenal. He tightened his grip on Cobalt Drayga using his thumb and index finger, and felt the BakuTech leave his fingers. He and Igor watched in silence as Cobalt Drayga spun right at Van Shoruza. Cobalt Drayga rammed into Van Shoruza, opening as he did. Both Valentin and Igor watched in amazement as Van Shoruza was hurled onto the other side of the table behind where it had once stood. “Nice work! Excellent!” exclaimed Igor, truly amazed. He rushed over to Van Shoruza and pocketed it. Igor then strode over to Spring Akuami’s altar again, and picked it up from there. He then walked back to his side of the table, closing Spring Akuami as he did. Igor positioned Spring Akuami, and rolled it onto the Gate Card, successfully standing yet another BakuTech. Rike Evenal suddenly did darted back and forth in a frenzy, for he was worried that Valentin would not be able to take down Spring Akuami, just like before. Valentin, who caught onto the message Rike Evenal was trying to give him, said “It’s OK, Rike – I can do this. So can Cobalt.” He then positioned Cobalt Drayga again and tightened his grip. Cobalt Drayga soared straight at Spring Akuami with full force. As it did, Igor took that time to notice something odd with Cobalt Drayga – the green and red designs on it were starting to turn gold. Before they could fully do so, however, Igor found himself gazing right down at the form of a very much defeated Spring Akuami. “Amazing! You’ve done it yet again!” exclaimed Igor. He quickly picked up a rather dejected-looking Spring Akuami and repositioned it on its altar after he went back to it, then took Riot Zenmetsa from its place and strode to the table. Igor rolled and successfully stood Riot Zenmetsa, but not before murmuring something Valentin could not hear. That was when Valentin noticed something very odd about Riot Zenmetsa when it stood on the Gate Card. He was suddenly able to see through it – as if it were transparent. “It is transparent, mind you,” said Igor, as if he had somehow read Valentin’s thoughts. “This is because I said the name of one of Riot Zenmetsa’s special powered-up techniques – ‘Possessed Glory’. Not only does Riot Zenmetsa become transparent so that’s it extremely hard to knock it off, but its Defense and Occupy Stats are each increased. Think you can handle it?” So ''that’s what Dad muttered!'' Valentin thought. He suddenly noticed Cobalt Drayga glowing in his hand. He then positioned the BakuTech in Riot Zenmetsa’s direction, tightened his grip on it, and felt it leave his fingers. Instead of rolling right at Riot Zenmetsa, however, Cobalt Drayga soared off the surface of the table, its red and green designs turning gold as it. Cobalt was suddenly covered in a golden flame, though his cobalt and now-gold designs were still visible. Cobalt Drayga soared right into Riot Zenmetsa – - and knocked it off the Gate Card, while successfully standing at the center of the Card. Igor glanced at Cobalt Drayga, then Valentin, in amazement. Valentin stared at Cobalt Drayga with wide eyes. “Dad, why was he glowing like that? Was that one of those ‘powered-up techniques’ you just told me about?!” he asked. “Yes, in fact. From my research, that technique is known as ‘Golden Duty’ – a powerful shooting technique that not only serves as an attack technique for Cobalt Drayga, but its main attack technique,” explained Igor, still looking bewildered. “Apparently, your connection to Cobalt must have somehow triggered it to perform that technique when you didn’t know its name. I’m impressed.” “So that means - ?!” began Valentin. But he already knew the answer. “Yes. Go ahead and keep Cobalt Drayga. He’s yours, and you deserve him. Likewise, he deserves you as a partner – and he’ll get along just fine with Rike, so don’t worry.” Nice! I did it! I got Cobalt Drayga! Valentin thought in excitement. “Thanks, Dad!” Igor smiled at his son as he picked up the defeated Riot Zenmetsa. Valentin could not help but notice that Riot Zenmetsa seemed to be gazing right at Cobalt Drayga, who appeared to do the same to the other BakuTech. Rike Evenal, however, floated up to Valentin’s face, appearing very annoyed at something. “Don’t look so sour, Rike – just because I obtained Cobalt Drayga doesn’t mean I’ll ditch you. Don’t worry – you’ll get along with him just fine!” assured Valentin, allowing Rike Evenal to sit down on his other hand, which was outstretched. With that, Rike Evenal happily chirped as he faced his Brawler Valentin and his new ally, Cobalt Drayga. Category:Blog posts